Tohma Fiasco
by orangepencils
Summary: Tohma is ready for his big concert with Nittle Grasper. He's so ready that he makes one little mistake that might jeopardize a few weekend plans.


Tohma Fiasco

**Tohma Fiasco**

**Yesterday, I was going through my folder of written stories when I came upon two stories that I thought were typed. I was shocked silly when I realized that they weren't. This means that I have two stories that are ready and I don't have to think of a plot! I wrote this in 2007 and finished writing it in August of 2007, a few days before my birthday.**

**185**

**Summary: Tohma is ready for his big concert with Nittle Grasper. He's so ready that he makes one little mistake that might jeopardize a few weekend plans. Comedy, humour. **

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like doing my stupid homework, therefore I am taking a break.**

Tohma Fiasco

These were the years where Nittle Grasper was at the beginning of its success. Everything was going quite well for the band. They had a concert tomorrow and Tohma couldn't wait. This was their biggest gig yet and he wanted everything to be perfect. Since he was the temporary manager for now, he had to make sure that all the equipment was ready and working properly.

On the morning of the show, Tohma woke up at 6 o'clock AM. He didn't have to leave before 8 AM, but he couldn't sleep anymore. In all his excitement, he managed to wake up his wife Mika as well. He quickly showered and changed into his clothes making sure that he looked the part of a man ready for business. His costume would be worn only for the rehearsal and for the show itself.

"Tohma, where are you going?" Mika asked him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes,

"Today's the big day and I don't want to be late. I know it's early, but I really want to be there to set everything up and make sure that they don't mess up the lights." He told her as he fastened his tie.

"But you don't…"

"No buts Mika, I know it's only 6:30 AM and the concert in this evening, but I really must be going. I'll see you tonight?" He didn't even let her answer before he dashed out of the house, leaving a quick kiss on her lips. This was going to be an interesting Saturday that was for sure.

Mika sighed and decided to get ready herself. She would wait a while longer before saving her husband from his biggest mistake yet. It would be interesting to see the great Tohma Seguchi actually do a mistake. Not everyone was perfect after all, she mused.

--

It was 9 AM when the synthesizer arrived at the concert hall. He could see that most of the equipment was there, but none of his band mates were present. He was quite perplexed, but he decided to wait a while before jumping to nay conclusions. Maybe they were simply stuck in traffic or something.

After a while, however, he decided to use his power and authority as temporary manager to call them up and see what they were doing and why they were dillydallying. He was informed that the crew was on their way, but the fact remained that Ryuichi and Noriko had passed the boundaries of fashionably late. It was already one pm and no one had seen them. Tohma finally decided to call Noriko first, after much pondering.

"Where are you?" He nearly yelled in his cell phone.

"I'm at home doing the laundry. I'm fine, thank you for asking." She told him sarcastically.

"Your laundry can wait. Did you forget that we have a concert tonight or did the fumes of the detergent get to you? How about you get over here as soon as possible or is the show not important to you?" He told her a bit coldly. He really didn't like it when things didn't go according to plan.

"But Tohma…"

"Noriko, this is important." He didn't say anything else and hung up the phone. He then proceeded to call his other band mate; Sakuma Ryuichi.

"Tohma! What are you doing Tohma? Do you want to come and play with me and Kumagoro? We're playing firefighters!" Tohma smiled slightly. He could just imagine his friend playing that came with his pink stuffed bunny.

"Well Ryu-chan, I think you're going to have to extinguish that fire quickly and come over here. We need to rehearse for the concert tonight."

"Oh! Do I get to sing in front of many, many people and wear shiny clothes again?"

"Yes Ryu-chan, just like last time." Tohma said with a smile. With time, he had learned to cope and understand the strange person that was Ryuichi. If he said just the right words, then he could get the singer to do almost anything.

"Woopi! I'll be right there! Kumagoro and I will fly there like jet pilots!" He exclaimed.

"You do that and I'll be waiting for you." The synthesizer hung up and went to sit and wait. In a matter of thirty minutes, his entire band was there.

"About time you arrive. The concert is in a few hours and this is our chance to prove ourselves. You do realize what's at stake here, don't you?" He said reasoning with them.

"But Toh-kun, Kumagoro and I were saving Tokyo from the big bad fire. You didn't want to have a big bad fire on the day of the concert, right?" Ryuichi said with his puppy dog eyes. The blond haired man simply smiled and nodded.

"Tohma, I hate to break it to you, but it…" Noriko was cut off once again before she could continue.

"Not now Noriko-san. I would like to do a full rehearsal of the program before the concert with costumes and equipment. That way we can see if everything works and we can also get a good idea of how big the stage is. Also, Ryuichi will be able to have a good estimate of the space he can use while he sings." The man explained.

"As though he'll remember once he's done." Noriko muttered to herself.

"That's not the point!" The married man told her. "Now, shall we get ready?" Noriko didn't say anything and took the singer by his arm much to his protest. Together they headed towards their dressing rooms. He seemed quite fascinated by the ladybugs and the butterflies.

Once they were all decked out in their elaborate costumes, the trio proceeded to the stage to start their warm-ups'. Tohma was glad that they were doing good time. Everything was going according to plan. They were just about to start the music when the doors to the concert hall burst open revealing none other than Mika Seguchi.

"Tohma, why is your wife here?" Noriko asked.

"Aw, did Mika miss Tohma? I can never miss Kumagoro because he's always with me!" Ryuichi said joyfully as he bounced off stage and went to see Mika. The others quickly followed behind.

"Mika, what are you doing here?" The synthesizer asked his wife. "We were just about to start our rehearsal. Is this important? Is everything alright back home? Are you alright?" He asked immediately thinking that maybe something had gone wrong at home.

"Everything is fine, but Tohma, for the love of Kami, the concert is tomorrow." She told him.

"Finally, someone else who knew! I've been trying to tell him all day!" Noriko said removing her head set. Tohma looked crestfallen.

"What do you mean tomorrow? It's on the fifth." He said trying to reason with himself.

"Yes, and today is the fourth." His wife told him.

"But that means that…" He started off.

"You've made a mistake. That's right. Now can we please go back home? We have dinner reservations at 7 or did you forget?" She told him dragging him away.

"Where is Mika taking Tohma-kun?" Ryuichi asked perplexed.

"Home. Come on Ryu-chan, we can sing tomorrow. Let's leave this fiasco for now." Noriko told him leading his towards the dressing room once more so that they could get back in their regular clothes.

"Does that mean that Kumagoro and I can be firefighters again?" He asked innocently.

"You can do whatever you want." She told him and he smiled like a little child.

**OWARI**

**Yay! It's finished. Now I know that it's typed and no one can tell me the contrary. I do hope you liked this. I don't really remember the inspiration behind this, but I do believe it had something to do with a line in one of the volumes of the manga where Tohma says something along the lines of this is a complete fiasco.**

**I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Op**


End file.
